We're Supposed To Be Reading
by to-be-slytherin
Summary: Hermione just wanted a night of relaxation and reading in Draco's arms after a week of busy schedules keeping them away from each other– or so Draco thought. One-Shot told in Draco's POV. Lemony goodness (Characters belong to J.K. Rowling)


We were laying on the couch in the heads common room by the fire. It was a Saturday night and after not being able to see much of each other this week because of our busy schedules, Hermione and I both committed to spending tonight and all day tomorrow together. So here we were reading on the couch with her between my legs, her back to my chest. Except the little minx decided she was "feeling too hot" and stripped down to her muggle Slytherin green bralette and matching shorts that were too tight and short to even be considered shorts. Oh, how grateful I was to muggles for such an amazing creation.

Hermione knew what she was doing. She knew what she was wearing did nothing to cover up her beautiful curves, her full and luscious breasts, and those legs– fuck! She said she didn't want to have sex tonight– that we could do that all day tomorrow. She wanted to just spend the quiet night in my arms because other than sleeping, she hadn't gotten to this whole week. She missed being in my arms and I missed holding her. I mean at the time she told me she didn't want to have sex because of this, I had stated I could hold her while I made love to her and after while we cuddled, but she glared at me and said that we'll do that tomorrow. Of course, I was disappointed but I could never not do what she asks. Hell if she asked me to jump off the astronomy tower or snap my favorite broom in half, I just might do it all because I love the little witch.

But this little witch decided she wanted to torture me with her clothing choice so instead of reading, I'm here staring at the view of her breasts hidden behind that offending lacy garment. She definitely knew what she was doing.

I lightly dragged my fingers on her arms and smirked when goosebumps erupted from her skin. My smirk widened when I heard her breath catch in her throat when I brushed her soft hair that had tamed over the years to the side and over one shoulder.

I set my book down on the table behind me and leaned forward, planting a trail of light kisses down her neck. Hermione released a shaky breath and her head rolled back to rest against my shoulder, giving me access to more of her delicate skin. Deciding to be bolder, I put more pressure with my kisses and occasionally sucked and licked her skin.

"Dr-Draco...we're supposed to be reading."

"Hmm, by all means, continue reading. Don't let me distract you." I whispered against her neck then latched on to her pulse point and began to suck and lick.

"I-I can't read while you're doing thi–"

I cut her off by grabbing her chin and tilting her head to me to give her a searing kiss. Hermione, after a brief pause, began to kiss me back. One of her hands tentatively reached to the back of my neck where she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape and pulled me closer. I licked across her bottom lip and groaned when she granted me access to her hot mouth. Our tongues began to dance together. Her small moans were enough to drive me insane. With my hand cupping her jaw, I tilted her head to deepen the kiss while my other hand slowly traveled south.

I caressed her exposed taut stomach while my fingers subtly made its way beneath the waistband of her shorts and further down. Finding out she hadn't been wearing any knickers the entire time, I growled into her mouth. I ran my finger down her slit and Hermione broke the kiss to let out a deep moan, but I captured her jaw once more to continue our snog.

Rubbing her clit softly and slowly, I knew it was enough to drive her insane. I was correct because soon enough she began to move her hips to find more friction, but I wasn't having it. Not until I had her verbal consent.

Hermione broke the kiss and rested her head against my shoulder. Her eyes were closed, mouth opened to form a perfect 'o' and her hands were gripping my forearms.

"P-P-please, Draco," she whined.

"Please what, baby?" I knew calling her 'baby' had always been her weakness.

"Ugh, please put your fingers in me," she moaned when I put more pressure on her clit.

"But I thought you wanted to just snuggle and read tonight."

She didn't respond. She was too busy rubbing herself against my hand so I paused and she let out a sound of protest.

"Oh do I have to spell out for you? You think I wore this outfit because I was too hot? No, you git. I knew it would drive you crazy. Now for the love of Merlin, please put your fingers in me," she said breathlessly.

I knew it!

I chuckled into her hair and murmured against her neck, "All you had to do was ask, baby."

I pulled my hand to out to remove her shorts and I chuckled when she pushed my hand away to rip them off herself. But what surprised me was how she grabbed my hand and placed it directly on her soaked pussy, using it to rub herself. It had caught me completely off guard. Usually, Hermione was very shy about initiating anything, but when it came to the actual deed, she was a sex goddess. And seeing her pleasure herself with my hand was the hottest and most arousing thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Draco, please, please, put your fingers in me," she cried.

I snapped out of my daze and plunged my middle and ring finger into her soaked core. She let out a mixture between a gasp and cry and moved her hips to the rhythm of my fingers.

"Fuck, baby. You're so wet. Is this for me?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded furiously and gasped, "Yes, Merlin yes! All for you, only you."

I grinned and trailed kisses along the expanse of her neck, leaving the occasional love bite I knew she would scold me for but deep down made her even more turned on for me.

I curved my fingers to reach the spot that drove her completely insane and began to thrust my fingers in faster and harder all the while rubbing her clit furiously with my thumb.

"Oh, fuck yes," she mewled.

Her legs began to shake and her core began to pulse. I knew she was close and I wanted her to go crazy for trying to make me go crazy. I used both my legs to hold hers down while my free arm snaked across her hip to keep her from gyrating them.

She cried out her frustration and I put more effort into pushing her over that blissful edge.

"Come, baby." And with my simple command, Hermione's hands shot to mine to hold it firmly against her wet heat, her back arched, her pussy walls clamped down on my fingers keeping them in place, and she cried out her orgasm. Because my fingers were practically stuck, I rubbed her clit furiously, paying special attention to her nub, to bring out her orgasm.

Finally, she fell limp against me and she was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

"P-Point taken. No more teasing."

I chuckled and gave her a soft kiss. "By all means, love, I absolutely love when you tease me because, in the end, I come out winning," I whispered against her bruised lips.

"Oh is that so," she said and I heard the hint of challenge in her voice that made my already rock hard cock twitch with need.

Before I knew what was happening she turned in my arms to straddle my lap. Her drenched core was directly on my cock and I was able to feel the heat and wetness even through my shorts.

"Hermione..." I groaned when she began grinding against me.

"Yes, _daddy?"_

Fuck! Her calling me that had always made me lose any ounce of self-control and she knew that too.

I growled and ripped off her bralette and took a breast in my mouth, sucking, licking, and biting. She arched her back, pushing her breast closer to me, and ground against my erection furiously.

"Fuck, baby! Please tell me you want this," I all but begged.

"Yes! Yes, please fuck me, daddy!"

I was so relieved I think I whimpered but being too aroused made me lose any sense.

Hermione ripped off my shirt and began leaving a trail of wet kisses from my neck down my torso, stopping to take one long lick up my abdomen. She always told me how much she loved licking my abs. At first, I thought that was just a muggle thing but I think that's just a Hermione thing.

Hermione practically ripped my pants off of me without my help and I knew she was just as desperate for some intimacy as I was after a week of having none at all. Yes, we may be insatiable, but only with each other. I don't think any other girl can or ever will have me feeling the way I do about her.

Hermione stroked me with her hand just the way she knew I liked it and before she could engulf me with her pretty and perfect mouth, I stopped her.

"No more foreplay, please baby. I need you now," I begged. Begging was something I rarely did on the occasions the little minx drove me absolutely crazy to the point where she'd teased me into an incoherent mess.

She gave me a seductive smile, pushed me back and straddled my hips once more. Grabbing my erection with her hand she placed it at her hot dripping center. Before I could beg once more for her to finally fuck me into oblivion, she slammed herself down and I literally cried out in ecstasy that had her giggling.

Hermione, the little spawn of Satan that she is, continued riding me so slowly I was becoming delirious with need. I roughly grabbed her hips to try and speed up the pace but she wasn't having it.

"Hermione...baby...please," I groaned.

"Please what, daddy?" She huskily whispered in my ear.

All ounce of self-control in me vanished and I snapped. I practically slammed her into me so our chests were touching and she had to grab the armrest behind me for support. I gripped her arse and kept her in place all the while fucking up into her hard, fast, and furiously.

I spanked one of her arse cheeks and her cries and moans of pleasure became louder so I did it two more times.

"O-O-Oh my god, Draco, please!" She practically screamed, her pretty cunt was pulsing dripping of juices down my cock and I knew she was so close.

I couldn't stop my own grunts and moans as I neared the brink of completion. I lifted both my hands and harshly brought them down on both arse cheeks I just knew would leave my hand-print for days. The rough spank was enough to bring Hermione to that blissful end. I felt her cunt clamp my cock trying to keep it in place and it was enough to trigger my own sweet release. I came deep inside her and after her orgasm had finally died down, Hermione's gloriously sweaty body fell limp against mine.

My softening member slipped out of her from the movement and when I looked down at it, I chuckled at how worn out it was.

Hermione tilted her head to look at me, a dreamy expression all over her face.

"What?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I don't think we could go another round until tomorrow."

"Hmm..." she smiled, "We should sleep and fuel up our energy for tomorrow then. I'm still holding you to that promise of ravishing me all day tomorrow."

"You insatiable minx," I groaned and gave her a searing kiss.

"We need to sleep," she smiled against my lips then rested her head on my chest.

"I don't think I or you for that matter, could make it to the bedroom." When I looked down to see the love of my life sleeping with a small smile against my chest, I felt my heart swell and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Grabbing my wand from the table behind me and levitated a blanket over us and fell asleep with the same grin on my face to the sound of her peaceful breathing.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp you guys, here is another one shot told in Draco's pov. I've been extremely busy with school and had just graduated so now I have more time for writing and will finally be able to get back to "This Feels Like Falling In Love". I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. This is my second attempt at practicing writing smut so please be gentle with reviews. Thank you for reading lovelies!

Love Always,  
To-be-Slytherin


End file.
